


Neir: Automata - Only [O]ne

by temiauara



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Androids, F/F, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff and Angst, Idk for now, Post-Apocalypse, Romance, Will Update Soon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:07:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24245494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/temiauara/pseuds/temiauara
Summary: A girl who is planning an a camping trip in Japans beautiful mountains is met with an bizzare and tragic turn of events.The story takes place in a machine-driven world  in a never ending fight against humans and aliens. Humanity took refuge on the moon while androids are on the frontlines fighting to reclaim Earth.
Relationships: 2B (NieR: Automata)/Reader, 9S (NieR: Automata)/Reader
Comments: 16
Kudos: 124





	1. Prolouge

You were strolling down the bustling street in Tokyo in the year 2003, an ordinary day that you happen to plan a relaxing getaway, away from the maze-like skyscrapers.

with a thick, heavy-duty bag equipped for the peaceful wilderness for the weekend, you head to the camping grounds of your all time favorite spot in the mountains.

However, there was an eerie silence around you making you perspire coldly from where you travel. The crowd around you started to be more agitated than normal. You see heads collectively looking at the sky with fingers pointing, you follow suit on what the commotion is all about. A blinding white circle stationed below the stone grey clouds starts to grow wider at an alarming rate, until it's wide enough to swallow a small part of the city.

A large part of you panicked, frozen in the spot from the unknown while people screamed and ran away in distress. a small part of you hopes that something in the sky is just an elaborate prank, or a dream.

The light from the foreign circle started to get brighter by the second, you started struggling to keep your eyes open. Then shielding your eyes with your arm to prevent the brightness from blinding you, eyes closed shut as the last defense from this deafening vision. You let yourself sound a high pitched yelp, as if your feet are no longer touching the pavement, feeling like you're floating in mid-air.

This is where your journey begins.


	2. StRange liGhts

From the distinct chirping of birds perched on top of abnormally large trees, branches that cut through the ruined city structures like butter, finished with the roaming mammals of mooses and boars. the unnatural clashing of flying metal resonates throughout nature's garden. 

one of the hostile stubbies gave a sound before it attacked, spinning both of its arms like a dull bandsaw towards the two androids, their outfits consisted on all-black goth uniform with a tactical visor to finish the look. Nevertheless, 2B gave the finishing swoop with ease to the attacking stubby, as 9S supported 2B’s rear to the last hostile machine. 

Silence after the fight fills the air, 2B gave a relaxed sigh from the finished task.

“I guess this is all that the karate-sensei-thing wants, we should head back.” He proposed to 2B.

The android pair were stationed on earth near the resistance camp till further missions were given from the bunker. Until then, they helped the locals that are scattered around the area.

The chime of the intercom came to disrupt the short lived peacefulness. 

-This is Commander to 2B, Come in 2B-

“Yes, This is 2B. Please go ahead.” 

-We have picked up a strange… visual near your area just recently, it’s something we have not encountered before. we have speculations that this might be the machines doing.-

“visual?” she questioned

-Yes, it seemed like a flash of white briefly overtook an area. We cannot determine if it poses a harm to all yoRHa and android units. Please investigate the cause of the foreign sighting that occurred near you. if necessary, disable it if you can.-

“Yes Commander” 2B respectfully responded. 

-we will sent you the location of where the signal appeared.-

-that is all, Over and out.- The intercom shuts itself off, 9S sighed at the new task piling over the current ones.

“Like a real slave driver am I right, 2B?” 9S Stretches his arms to the sky, placing his interlocked hands on the back of his head.

“no complaining, this is our job.” She coldly interjected. 

2B finally received the map data through the holographic display. 

“Come on, let's go.” She stashed her sword, Victorious Treaty, behind her back and dashed to the destination.

“Yeah Yeah.” 9S following suit. 

A Couple hours as they arrived at their destination, the surrounding area was more heavily covered with the plant life in the vicinity, but the setting they were before was not much different in terms of cities with a forest intertwined. 

“There's nothing noticeable that I'm picking up” as 9S scans the surrounding area.

“I see, tell me if you encounter anything in your radar.” 2B commented 

They stroll through the forest grounds for a little while, beams of softlight peaks through the weaving branches that are held above their heads, only the faint calls of birds fills the silence alongside the androids' footsteps.

“I am still not seeing any forms of life in this area. Be it animals or machines, it feels kinda… eerie.” 9S cautiously speculated. 

“It is… odd.” she curtly replied to the boy. 

“Aah!” 2B spuned around to the sound of 9S’s scream. she held her sword in attack formation behind her, thinking that it was an ambush. 

“9S!” She saw that the boy was no longer trailing behind her. wondering if the suspected ambusher took out 9S. 

“Where?” 

“I'm up here!” 2B looked above where he called out, one leg caught in a wire while the rest of his body dangled, head pointing down to the ground. 

2B leaped towards 9S, cutting the steel wire that held his leg captive. they both fell down feet first to the ground, with the steel wire dropping afterwards. 2B sheathed her sword, walking towards the metal item in the shape of a loop, investigating it at a safe distance.

“Wh- What was that?” 9S exclaimed 

“Analysing... according to the database, this item is part of a larger mechanic called a trap.” Pod 153 answered

“A trap?” 

“Reporting: This mechanic is used for immobilizing unsuspecting lifeforms that come too close. Purpose of this model is for the benefit of the one who set this trap. 

Proposal: please be aware of said traps in the future.” 

“I see…” 9S rubs the sore spot where the wire gripped his leg, 

“I'm just wondering why there's a trap here, it's odd.”

“Report. This unit speculated that this trap's purpose is to catch lifeforms.” the floating unit continues 

“The database documented that Humans use this trap structure mainly for capturing lifeforms for sustenance, such as Animals.” 

9S became more puzzled than ever, the things he thought didn't add up.

“Capturing animals for food? But machines don't need food.” 

2B left 9S and the unit in their own conversation, scouring the surrounding area for any more traps that could be planted at the ground. 9S finally caught up to her in the acts of disabling a nearby trap. 

More time had passed with 2B disabling all the traps. The pair stood there, looking at each other with the last trap left renderless in the open.

“Hey, could… this be the thing that the commander was worried about? this can’t be it...” He felt underwhelmed.

“No clue…” She pondered. “We should contact the commander soon and give our report.” The silver-haired boy gave a nod to the other android.

“Pod, set a line to-!“ A sudden rustling alerted the pair from far away. Both of them held their weapons, standing their guard at the foreign movement. 

Within the bushes, a weird humanoid shaped figure emerged slowly, 2 dots reflecting light shined like eyes, staring intently at both of them. The appearance of the unknown biped is covered with green-like foliage throughout its entire body. 

the lifeform looked around, staring at the disabled trap beneath their feet.

“Wha-What is that?!” 

“I don't know! keep your stance!” as 2B warned the boy behind her. 

The foreign lifeform started to emit a raspy sound, almost like a high-pitched grumble. 

_ “Why… that took so long to set up.”  _

“It spoke!? 2B! be careful! it might be a weird variant of a machine!” 

The figure and android pair stood face to face for what it felt like hours. out of the deduction that nothing is making sense, he proposed a plan to 2B

“2B, we should kill it!” 

_ “Huh?”  _ the confusion was sounded within the shrouded figures voice

“Agreed..” she lowered her body to start a dash towards the figure. In a panic, the shagged figure backed away slowly and booked off from the fighting-pair.

“Oh no you don’t!” the scanner-unit blasted an EMP wave towards the scurrying figure. But the ranged-attack phased through the lifeform like nothing. 

“What!? is it EMP-proofed?” dumbfounded, 9S tailed behind in this cat and mouse game. 2B quickly caught up to the figure, leaping in the sky and tackling the lifeform with a powerful kick.

“Ah!-“ the impact caused the figure to fall down, knocked unconscious from the force of 2Bs kick. The camouflaged-headpiece fell off of the figure's head, revealing a female, humanoid-face with long h/c hair.

2B stopped mid-assault.“A female android? what she's doing here... !” panicking, she got off of the unconscious figure and kneeled beside it.

“I can’t sense any signal coming from her” 9S finally caught up to her, with 2B kneeling in front of the figure. 

“9S, We attacked an android and I don't sense any signal coming from her. What do we do?” 2B held a stoic expression, but her tone sounded slightly upset.

9S came up to the humanoid, trying to see if there's anything that needs fixing. whilst the boy focused on his task, the woman pursed her lips in malcontent. guilt welding up inside her black box. 

“Wait, 2B… I think she's not dead. I don't sense a signal, but I'm sensing a sort of pulse instead, and… she feels warm?” as he holds the girls wrist within the palm of his hand.

“What is going on?” Both of them stared at each other in this puzzling predicament. having one of the Pods interject their thoughts.

“Analysis. This life form is not an android. but instead a Human.” 

Both of them went wide-eyed and stood up at the floating unit's words, giving space at the accident like a crime scene. The weight of their realization rests on their shoulders uncomfortably as what they did went against what they exist for.

“The Human is not dead. But is rendered unconscious due to the impact of 2B’s tackle. consciousness will resume back to the Human in a few hours.” The unit's statement brought ease to the pair, but it hadn’t completely removed all their worries.

“I see…”9S recuperates from the situation quickly, but has a lot of questions held in his memory. “for now let's find a spot for her to recover. Pod, can you please locate a safe spot to rest?” 

“Scanning… I have found one location at a nearby building that contains basic necessities for a human.”

“alright, we should head out before any machines stumble upon here.” the woman nodded in affirmation. as 9S begins to lead the way, she slowly picks up the figure off the ground with ease. giving an audible hum at something.

“what is it, 2B?” 

“well, she's… lighter than I Imagined.” the android commented. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did a few re-edits to the chapter since i mistaken the identites of the pods uwu


	3. WherE aM I?

An iron-tinted phone shook in long intervals, flashing a caller's name on the small screen at the front-half of its phone. It vibrates unheedingly onto the wooden table, making the sound more audible for anyone in the vicinity.

The room where the phone lays is a small area that's barely big enough to be called a living room; dining, kitchen, and bedroom is all walking distance with just a turn of a knob. The area was dimly-lit from the TV screen, a female-sounding voice emits softly from the speakers about the week's weather forecast. Other than the barely audible background noise of the tv, the area was a tad barren from where it stands, except for the sound of backpack zippers that emits within the bedroom.

A girl emerges from within the bedroom, her head sticking out of the door frame to see if it was just not the TV that's making the sound. With the phone calling out for her, Y/n picked it up to see the caller's name. With a flick of her finger she greeted, in return a male voice responded in a friendly tone.

“Hey! Y/n! Do you need help traveling for your camping trip?” he casually asked. A good friend of hers, calling in to make sure Y/n was doing okay every once in a while.

“Mmm no, I’m good.” she queried. Y/n took the phone to her bedroom, a large heavy-duty bag is placed on the middle of the mattress with gear and clothes stuffed almost to the brim. 

“You sure? it looks like there's going to be a bad rainstorm today.” 

“Yep, I’m sure.” in a reassuring tone. Her friend on the phone continued to do a light bicker about her unusual event to camp in this weather, all in excuse that it's part of the camping trip experience to learn from. She glanced at the time, watching the long hand of the clock past the number 12 mark. 

“Oh shoot I gotta hurry!” finally zipping all of the components. She scurried out of her bedroom, snatching a durable raincoat from the closet to compete with the upcoming weather. 

“Why, do you have to be there on time or something?” he questioned.   
“Not exactly, but it would be nightfall if I leave too late.” her phone is held by her shoulder as she ties her boots on. with her backpack ready to go, she turns off the TV with a press of the power button and exits her apartment.

“I'll call you when I reach the place.” Her friend gave a farewell as soon Y/n hit the end call button, she turned around and closed the front door shut with a pull on the knob, fiddling the lock close with a key. 

The sounds of people and cars seemed to meddle into unison as one large background noise in the city. people of large or small groups stuck together in conversation with their individual topics. Y/n took in the fresh air from the outside, feeling slightly rejuvenated than the atmosphere in her apartment. 

Just outside the area of her residence and she's already into the crowd of people heading in all directions. “That looks like the worst one yet.” she muttered to the sky, she held onto her raincoat just in case the weather takes a turn for the worst. She started her travels down the road, walking down the concrete pavement cautiously to prevent bumping into random strangers. 

Almost all the buildings she passes have that glaring view to them, due to the blinding billboards and signs that want to make their presence known in such a small area. City displays were a wonderful sight, but for her it was starting to get mundane. She wishes for a different scene other than blinding lights and loud murmurs of people.

Something a bit more natural, just for a few weeks, she thought to herself.

Y/n rubbed her eyes from the thought, looking forward into the crowd instead. Y/n didn't take notice till now, it felt odd for a second when something she got used to suddenly disappeared from the scene.

The chattering became silent. 

Y/n furrowed her eyebrows, looking around her area. The majority of the people she saw had their heads up in the sky. She followed suit, wondering what the commotion was all about. A small halo in the sky spiraling endlessly just below the clouds in a slow manner.

The halo grows exponentially at a fast rate, the light being brighter by the second. Y/n felt her mind become hazy, feeling like the scene she's seeing isn’t real. The area started becoming hard to see till it became pure white. 

Y/n ‘s sight suddenly became dark, she felt tense around her surroundings. she stands in the void for a few moments before she begins to feel air graze her cheek, it puffed on her multiple times before… something wet touched the surface of her skin?

Y/n’s eyes springed open to see a big, furry nose right up her face. She screamed as she sprang up in a jolt, seeing the nose belonged to a moose that found her unconscious on the ground.

She stared at the animal running away from her movement, leaving her by herself. Y/n sighed and dusted herself off the grass, looking up slowly to see more plant life surrounding her.   
“Where??” she paused, slowly registering in her mind that this is not a place she's familiar to. 

This place seems… barren.

It looks like the city she lived in, but plant life basically consumed everything in its path. But, in mention of the city, the buildings look completely desolate from the severe lack of maintenance.

“Am I?” In silence. Y/n stood there in stupor far longer than she needed. 

“...?” She shook her head, thinking the things that could happen to be in such a place like this. She reached into her pocket, pulling out her phone for some type of information to work with. 

“What the.” She stared at her screen having some form of digital seizure before it showed up normally, Y/n paid no attention to it, heading to her contact information to her friend that she answered before. 

“The call can not be forwarded by-“ She checked the top of the screen which has the no connection symbol, leaving her unable to call. 

“Great.” she spoke in a deadpan tone. After her attempt, the phone started to act up once more, this time with a more severe visual glitch, before it shut off with a dead battery symbol flashing in the middle. 

She groaned, shutting her phone with a flick and stuffing it back into her pocket. with nothing to fill her in, shes totally lost in more ways than one.

“This can’t be so bad.” she thought to herself. Y/n looked around her surroundings before taking off in a guesstimation. with all the buildings being barely livable, she decided that she should find a spot to set up camp first. 

It was quiet, passing by the scenery while taking interest in buildings and trees that are contorted in many angles together. During those few yards, she gets the inkling feeling that the unspoken fact is true.

There's no one here, except herself.

“Where is everyone?” she muttered. walking cautiously around the area. Only trees and shrubs were her only answer to her question. 

She sighed, giving up thinking it was unsolvable. From the corner of her eye, she noticed a potential spot just beyond her line of sight. Y/n walked inside the broken entryway of a side of the building broken in, seeing a large area that is big enough for a tent and a campfire to be set up without crowding, “Lucky me.” praising herself. 

In a few hours, the tent and fireplace were set up, She stared at the beautiful handiwork in triumph, as she is the only one who can tell her a job well done. 

With shelter done, all is next is to get food, till her mind suddenly flashed a memory where the moose she encountered earlier. 

Y/n blessed the gods that she knew how to make traps, setting up the wire with relative ease. Wiping the sweat from her brows as she finished laying the 5th set of traps for today. She hummed, heading back to take a rest before coming back.


	4. fAtE

The group arrived at the location marked on the map, the area containing a temporary hut with an extinguished pit that once contained fire next to it. 

The pair looked at the set up of the area. it seemed strange, not encountering something quite like this before. 

2B questioned at the setup. “what is this?” 

a male-sounding Pod replied. “Analysis. This area was declared by the human prior to our arrival. This is its own camp.”

“I see…” 2B spotted something similar to a bed at the bunker and laid down the unconscious figure.

“Pod… open a connection line to the bunker.” 

“Affirmative…” with a chime, the amber display pops up in front of 9S.

“This is 9S to Command, come in.”

-This is Operator 21O, what's the issue?-

“I would like a direct line to the commander ASAP.” 

-Very well, i’ll establish a line to the commander.- 

As 9S gives the status report to the commander, 2B sauntered to a side of a building, resting her back against an intact part of the wall in a slant manner. She stared at the resting girl on the comforter, pondering to herself if she needs an OS check-up when she heads back to the bunker. The intercom speaker picked up an audible gasp. 2B turned at 9S out of curiosity, wondering what's happening.

The commander cleared her throat.

-I see… this is unexpected.- 

the stoic commander hesitated to speak, trying to comprehend the situation.

-The Council of Humanity needs to develop a plan. For now, I will be placing both of you in charge of protecting the human. please do not hesitate to contact the bunker for any type of assistance.-

“Yes ma’am” 

-then, we’ll contact you when we have decided what to do.-

-Fate is in your hands...-

-that is all.-

The call ends itself, leaving with the two of them alone once more.

“There she goes… wonder why she sounded odd back there.” 9S took a seat on the ground with legs crossed. 

“Maybe because we attacked a human?”

He sheepishly rubbed his neck. “yeah, we did do that. Besides that, why is a human here?” 

They sat in silence for a while, quietly pondering in their thoughts.

“Does… it have to do with the visuals that the commander was talking about earlier? you know, like how a light briefly showed up in their radars?” he theorized.

“thinking about it too much might overload your systems. But it's plausible.”

“I guess… but either way i'm excited about this, you know? I’ve never encountered a human before! I’ve always wanted to meet the humans, especially the one who designed us!” He smiled at the thought of having a conversation when the human girl wakes up. 

She sighed “9S, emotions are prohibited. Contain yourself.” She watched the young boy theoretically bounce where he sat, he took the opportunity looking at the stuff that is placed near him in the meantime. 

Then again, it’s not everyday that androids have a direct conversation with humans ever since they took refuge on the moon, more so encountering one face to face. Almost all communications from humans were short, encouraging broadcasts through the intercom and emails.

“It feels surreal.” 2B blurted out

“What was it, 2B?” splitting his attention to her for a quick second. 

“No… nothing.” 

The girl grumbled drowsily, shifting around the comforter before levying half of her body off the mattress. The pair cautiously stared at the girl, who is rubbing the drowsiness away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sry its short! will make it up with a longer chapter next week :3


	5. EncOunter

Her consciousness starts to return back to her senses, scrunching her E/c eyes from the faint light through the closed eyelids. Y/n gently opens her eyes to a ceiling that is quite familiar to her. A concrete pattern of an abandoned building she took refuge in.

‘Did I take a nap?’ she wondered to herself, feeling a slight discomfort on her arm, she lifted it up to her field of vision to see herself still in a fake camouflage outfit, she remembers she only used this outfit for hunting animals.

‘But why did I take it to bed?’

She grumbled at the holes in her memory as she lifted half her body up, taking her free hand to rub the drowsiness off her eyes. Through the blurred vision that's clearing up, appears two figures, a boy and a girl with a black blindfolds on their faces. 

‘They look oddly familiar-’

Then she starts to remember everything. 

9S took the initiative to start the conversation

“Uhh… Hello there!” He smiled, bringing his hand up in a greet.

“Ah!” The girl quickly took something in her hands and threw it toward the boy, she didn’t have the time to hear what the boy had said. His smile sharply dropped when he saw harmless projects coming his way.

“Hey! Calm down!” He exclaimed, as he evaded more of the objects thrown at him. 2B went in front of him, blocking the objects with the body of the sword. At this point, Y/n stopped throwing as shes feeling intimidated by the woman's weapon. 

The scanner looks aside his partner's shoulder in a cautious manner. “Why did she do that?” 

“Analysis: The human is hostile due to the past events that occurred.” The female-sounding pod replied to him. 

Y/n can’t seem to understand, but she knows she just has to get out of here as soon as possible. Both of the androids' eyes shot open, watching the girl get off the bed and started to flee once more, dashing to a broken entranceway to the outside fields. 

“Hey! That’s dangerous!”

From outside their vision, a pained yelp that was emitted caused them to chase after the girl, worried if a hostile lifeform was lurking around the vicinity. They turned to the corner to see the human collapsed on the ground, wincing in pain and gripping her ankle to stop the searing nerve from throbbing.

Both of them looked at each other in concern before turning back at the girl. 2B sheathed her blade and approached the frightened human slowly. Y/n took notice of the silver-haired woman approaching her, she closed her teary eyes and shivered faintly in fear, believing that this is the end to her life.

But a few moments of silence passed with nothing happening. 

She took a curious peek through the sliver of her eyes, wondering what is hesitating the woman from finishing her off with her abnormally large blade. The woman just stood there, looking down at the human with a stoic expression on her face, no hint of malice or hostility to be seen.

This is the first time the girl looked closely at what the woman looked like, even if a black blindfold covers three-fourths of her face. The skin is very fair like it was made out of porcelain, adorning it was a small mole near her chin. She could rival against any fashion models in Japan without breaking a sweat. 

Her E/c eyes went wide as her pulse quickened. Face faintly blushed a pastel pink on her cheeks, for a second she couldn't believe she was staring at the woman with such fatuation. 

she flinched when she kneeled down, meeting at eye-level. She slowly outreached her hand for Y/n to hold. She stared at her in slight astonishment, confused by the sudden change of heart.

“Look, we're not here to hurt you. It was my mistake to attack you like that. We’re sorry.” 

She was confused at what the woman had said, it sounded like english but the words didn’t make any sense. But it seemed like she wasn’t there to hurt her, or she would’ve fallen a long time ago. 

Y/n took her hand, which in turn lifted her up from the ground. She almost stumbled forward from the pain, forgetting that she injured her ankle from running away once before.

“It seems like she's in pain, but from what?” 9S asked.  
“Analysing: her ankle is the cause of her ailment. The possible cause of her injury is from the attack in the previous chase.” 

2B stood there for a second, coming up with a solution to this problem. She took her other free hand and put it behind the girls legs, picking her up in a princess carry. The human yelps in surprise again, her mind screaming internally from being picked up.

Being flustered by her actions she exclaimed in gibberish.

“Please don’t move too much, it might aggravate your injury.” 2B answered back. Y/n still couldn’t understand what the woman said, hiding her warm cheeks with her hands.

This is the second time 2B carried the human somewhere. Albeit it felt nice carrying something light for once other than pushing heavy objects. 

_‘It’s kinda fun’_ She mused to herself.

She put her back to where Y/n laid before, settling her gently on the mattress. At this time, she starts to wonder about something. Y/n called them for their attention, asking them a question. 

“Um… do you perhaps speak english?” 

They both looked at her in confusion, collectively staring at each other if they understood. From their reaction, it doesn’t seem so. They both spoke to each other for a minute, before calling one of their smaller floating robots. They spoke to it before it floated towards her slowly. 

Y/n stare at it in confusion in what it’s doing, till it sounds some kind of female-sounding voice. It started speaking to me in a different language that she still doesn't understand. She tilted her head in confusion while the tiny bot continued to speak to her in other languages till one clicked.

“Name: Pod153, Query: Do you understand this language?” 

Her eyes lit up, nodding in affirmation vigorously. “I do! I understand it!” 

“Report: this unit will send data to their owners in a language set for you.”

“Proposal: Please wait till they are finished.” The woman and boy received some sort of notification at the same time, they both spoke like a command was given. And a few moments passed, both of them cleared their throats for a second. The silver-haired boy spoke.

“Hello? Can you understand us?” 

Y/n couldn’t believe her ears, she thought that they couldn’t understand what she said from the looks of it. She wondered if they were just messing with her earlier.

“Hello? Maybe not?” 9S questioned

“Oh! Yes! I do! I was worried for a second that you didn’t know what I was saying earlier. But it seems like you actually do!” 

“Um, well, we actually didn’t know what language you speak earlier. So we had to retrieve the language from the database to speak to you.”

“Huh? The database? What exactly do you mean?” 

“Oh you know, we retrieve your language from the database, then we install it into our system via download, and then voilà! We can speak to you now!”

Y/n was trying to piece together this information slowly inside her brain. First they said they don’t know her language then in a few minutes they can speak it fluently.

“You… downloaded the language inside your system, so that you can speak to me? That sounds weird. I've never met a person who can just download a whole language inside their head!”

“Um, well. It's because we’re not humans. ” he told 

“we’re androids.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was caught up on life, but heres the new chapter!


	6. Who aRe you?

That last piece of the puzzle was enough to understand the whole picture. She rubbed her temples from a faint headache that's emerging, All this information rushing at her at once starts to get to her. It was a lot to take in.

Nevertheless, she pushed on to know a few more things, starting with basic questions “Who are you guys?”

“Im 9S, that lady over there is 2B.” pointing the general direction where 2B is, resting her back against the wall. The android woman looking in the direction of her partner.

”What's your name?”

“My name is Y/n. It's nice to meet you both, really” 

she smiled warmly to both of them. The day was getting weirder by the minute, but it was nice having company to talk to calm down and ground herself. Y/n remembered something around her, the place was in shambles. Buildings were leaning left and right, and some crumbled down to mere dust that the plant life consumed. Most importantly, there was not a person in sight, other than her, and her newly met acquaintances. 

“This has been in my mind for the longest time. Where… is everyone? Why are buildings destroyed? Where am i?” shoving all off her wonders into one string of questions. The lantern light that was illuminated was bright enough to see their expressionless faces.

Both of them stayed silent, unable to express if Y/n was joking, or if she truly doesn’t know. 9S was feeling tense, wondering how to explain everything to the girl. 

“you're... at the city ruins, a little near the forest nearby. The city is like this because we're in a war right now. All of the humans are taking refuge at the moon. where they sent us, the androids, to the frontlines.” 

“That brings us to another question... Why aren’t you at the moon?” 2B interjected suddenly, both of their gaze turned towards the android that's against the wall. Y/n stared blankly at them, unable to answer her reply. She was just as lost as anyone else in the room.

“I… have no idea what you mean.” 

Her heart sank into the pit of her stomach upon understanding their explanation, _Is this what has happened when the light consumed the skies?_

she thought to herself.

“I… didn't know there was a war, I was never aware about any of this.” 

“So you mean you never knew about the war, and about us androids?”

Y/n shook her head, the facts that were laid out to her did not occur in her head, when the boy asked her a question that if they knew about the androids and war like it was common knowledge. 

“Well, do you know where you come from? Anything you remember before we met you?” 9S questioned. 

“I remembered that I was… In Tokyo, heading out to the mountains to camp. away from the city for the weekend… Everything was normal, the city was bustling most of the time, there was nothing weird that I noticed. But during that day, I saw a large circle below the clouds. People started to run away in panic, I was planning to do the same but… the weird light blinded me and I couldn't see a thing. The next thing I know, I was here.” Y/n finished recalling everything that happened before arriving here. 

“That's all I remember.”

9S looked at 2B, their hunch of the strange lights was playing a part in all of this. 

“How long has the war been going on?” 

“It's been going on for about, ten thousand years. 9S said casually.

“...what year is it now?” 

“Hm? it's the year 11,495”

The shock from hearing all of this is starting to wear off, but it still sounds bizarre. Hearing that she somehow migrated 900 years to the future was, mind boggling to say the least. The overwhelming numbers stuck to her senses for the longest time, appeared herself to become numb at the thought.

“Why are you here with me? Don’t you both have missions?” 

“well, we found you. and we are now assigned to protect you for the meantime till further notice, And… we wanted to make up the mistake for suddenly attacking you.” 

“No…” 

“I am the one at fault. for injuring you. i'm the one who should apologize.” 2B rebutted. It was oddly rare to see the expressionless woman object her opinion, despite only knowing her moments ago. The boy sighed, crossing his arms to show his contradiction.

“but I was the one who thought about it.” the two androids started to speak against one another, Y/n stared at them in a form of awestruck that they act so similarly to humans, when they've been classified to be androids.

Y/n chuckled at them for having a small quarrel with who to take the blame, they paused their quarrel from the sound of her laugh that resonates throughout the room.

_I guess it's alright to trust them, they don't seem like bad people._

“it's alright you two, with the war going on. I could see why you did what you had to do.” 

“I disagree… you're injured.” 2B reminded. The pain started to sting from the mention of its existence. Y/n held her discomfort internally, acting nonchalant about the whole ordeal. Well, she can’t deny that fact. and gathering food and resources will be a lot harder at the moment. Y/n sighed, wondering what to do.

“Proposal: Request resources from command. Hypothesis: Due to injury from the ankle, mobility has greatly decreased, The ability to gather resources have greatly decreased as well.”

“Then, i’ll contact the bunker. I'll be stepping outside for a better reception. Maybe you can stand guard if anything bad happens?” 

2B nod once, letting 9S and Pod153 step away for a minute to make the call, leaving Y/n and 2B alone in the room. She sat there shuffling uncomfortably in the silence, knowing that 2B isn’t a talkative person, Y/n still tried to get to know her better.

“So um, miss... what is your job like?” giving a wry laugh to break the ice.

The silver-haired woman looked at her, her eyes piercing Her coldly through the black blindfolds in silence. Y/n smiled uncomfortably at her, internally regretting for asking such an obvious question. 

“Since I'm a battle-type android, I'm here to fight machines.” she put it simply. 

“Oh? so what type is 9S?” 

“A scanner-type model.” 

“that's… very cool.” she awed. From 900 years towards the future, she wonders what other exciting news that awaits her understanding. It didn’t take long when 9S came back into the room, notifying them that medical supplies will come in a few days.

After all the business-like calls we’re over. 9S took a seat somewhere around the camp near ber, asking about the daily things humans do, and the things that we’re around the camp. Pod042 floats near the two of them, gathering more data for the database on humans. 2B sat down quietly watching 9S and the human girl chatter away happily. This moment of peace without danger calmed 2B, not feeling tied down to the work given by command. even if she was built for that purpose, this moment made her happy. wishing that more of the similar moments appear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, Enjoy!


End file.
